Café-cigarette
by RoyalPotatoes
Summary: Un Draco bien plus profond et secret qu' il n' en a l' air, une Hermione toujours aussi curieuse... En ces temps troublés, la petite histoire va rejoindre la grande. Se déroule pendant le tome 4.
1. Prologue

Bonjour! :)

Alors je vais vous présenter ma toute première fanfic, et j' avoue que c' est assez effrayant x) Donc voilà pourquoi j' aimerais que vous me laissiez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela m' aidera beaucoup :)

Donc il s' agira d' un DM/HG, qui se passera durant le 4ème tome d' Harry Potter!

Il n' y a que l' histoire qui est à moi, le reste est à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture :)

Prologue.

Draco était pensif. Il sentait que les choses tournaient mal. L' attaque lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch l' avait dérangé. Non seulement il _devait _tolérer les agissements de sa famille, mais en plus, il devait porter un masque. Il n' est pas un immonde gamin pourri-gâté, rasciste et fermé d' esprit, comme tout le monde le pense. Il se cultive. Et il lit des oeuvres moldues, de surcroît! Il aime la philosophie et la littérature, il est un grand partisant de Rousseau, d' ailleurs.

Il se sent bien seul, avec sa culture. A quoi cela sert-il d' être cultivé et de philosopher, s' il ne peut partager cela avec personne? Même son ami Théodore Nott ne pourrait le comprendre. D' accord, il est aussi cultivé. Mais plutôt catégorie magie noire. Enfin, ne nous voilons pas la face, la magie noire intéresse Draco. Quand on y pense, c' est même extrèmement intéréssant d' essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comment certains sorciers en sont venus à tout faire pour mettre en oeuvre un maléfice ou une potion qui ferait le plus de dégâts possibles.

Assis sur des escaliers dérobés au fin fond des cachots de Poudlard, Draco pensait à ceci, avec son café et sa cigarette en main, lorsqu' il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourne.

"Potter."

Bon, alors je sais que c' est court, mais j' aimerais au moins avoir votre avis dessus, pour savoir si je continue :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Merci pour vos visites, et aux filles qui m' ont laissé des commentaires, c' est super motivant!

Et désolée pour le retard, j' ai eu quelques petits problèmes qui ont fais que l' inspiration n' était pas au rendez-vous :/

Drago-mia: Merci c' est gentil, je vais tout faire pour ne pas laisser tomber cette fiction :)

ssgc: Merci, j' espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)

chapou69: Merci, j' espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te convaincront réellement :)

Maintenant, place au chapitre :) Rien n' est à moi, sauf l' histoire :)

°°0Oo_oO0°°

Malefoy, répondit Harry, ta charmante face de scrout à pétard m' avait manqué.

Drago tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Toujours pas mort le balafré? Quel dommage, j' aurai au moins aimé que les détraqueurs t' emportent avec eux, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Ton tour et celui de ta famille viendra, ne t' en fais pas. Dégages de mon chemin maintenant.

Harry bouscula Drago en passant. Ce dernier soupira. Il n' avait même plus le coeur à répliquer à ces enfantillages, cela ne le divertissait plus. Il bu une gorgée de son café, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il repensa à ce que le vieux fou avait annoncé durant le festin de bienvenu. Le tournoi des 3 sorciers. L' année scolaire sera donc moins ennuyante que d' habitude. De nouveaux élèves vont donc arriver... Avant il s' en serait réjouis, cela lui aurait procuré de nouvelles victimes. Mais maintenant, il s' en contrefiche. Il veut seulement garder ses petits moments de tranquilité. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de fumer durant l' été, l' angoisse de savoir Voldemort bientôt de retour n' y était pas pour rien. Les problèmes allaient commencer, il en était sûr. Alors il s' était raccroché à ces moments seul avec lui-même, où il pouvait méditer et rêvasser à sa guise.

Son café et sa cigarette finis, Drago nettoya le tout d' un coup de baguette, souffla un coup, et renfila son masque de fils à papa arrogant. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

OoooooO

Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. L' endroit était toujours aussi chaleureux avec ses nuances de rouges. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Hermione et Ron était sur un canapé en train de se disputer, comme toujours.

Qu' est ce qu' il se passe encore? Soupira Harry.

Ron veut trouver un moyen de déposer son nom dans la coupe de feu, ronchonna Hermione.

Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Hermione, c' est la chance de ma vie! Imagines un peu le pactole qu' aura le vainqueur! S' écria Ron.

Ron, laisses tomber mon vieux, de toutes manières même si on essaye on ne sera pas prit, on est pas assez doué.

Merci Harry, au moins toi tu es raisonnable, s' exclama Hermione.

Cette dernière se leva, ramassa ses livres qui traînaient sur la table basse, et se dirigeat vers la bibliothèque. Après avoir marché quelques minutes dans les couloirs, elle salua madame Pince, alla vers le fond de la bibliothèque, et déposa sa pile de livres en soupirant. Ah, ce Ron! Prêt à tout pour avoir de la valeur aux yeux du monde. Elle savait qu' il se sentait mal d' être toujours dans l' ombre d' Harry et de ses frères. Mais il avait bien des qualités. Du moins aux yeux d' Hermione. Cette dernière secouat la tête pour faire partir ces pensées, et ouvrit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Il fallait qu' elle prenne de l' avance sur ses cours, parce qu' elle sentait qu' elle sera bien occupée cette année par le tournois des 3 sorciers. Quelle formidable occasion de découvrir de nouvelles cultures que la sienne!

Un bruit sourd la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle leva les yeux. Malefoy. Elle les baissa. Un livre à terre. Le _Contrat social _de Rousseau. Tiens. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche.

°°0Oo_oO0°°

Bon je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je me rattraperais dans la semaine ;)

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Bon dimanche à tous :)


End file.
